resignacion
by tem-chan12
Summary: Alzo el brazo.... capas hasi la podria alcanzar...ShizNat


Este es mi primer fic de Mai Hime, hasi que paseiencia y sobre todo....PIEDAD!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alzo su brazo hacia el techo estirándose lo máximo posible, capas así la alcanzaba. A pesar de la oscuridad reinante en la habitación, su pálida piel se distinguía fácilmente. Cerro el puño y dejo caer el brazo a su costado. Alzo su otro brazo y repitió la acción, era algo imposible. Suspiro sintiendo como unas lagrimas corría desde sus ojos hasta sus orejas. Estiro los dos brazos a la vez, tal vez si utilizaba los dos la alcanzaría. Nada.

Cerró los puños fuertemente hasta sentir que sus uñas la lastimaban. Dejo caer los brazos sobre su pecho en forma de cruz. A abrazándose a sí misma imaginado sus brazos, su calor, su piel. Suspiro amargamente y otras lagrimas recorrieron sus facciones. Se había creado una ilusión, un sueño, pero ese día a la tarde había abierto los ojos, se había dado contra la pared.

Aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente, ya lo sabia, se lo había imaginado, lo sospechaba. Pero por soñadora, por ilusa, había negado lo que era evidente. A sus ojos claro esta. Había sido testigo de esas miradas intensas, de esas sonrisas cómplices, de esas disimuladas caricia.

Pero comprendía todo. A pesar de ser su mejor amiga de ella, la veía cada vez menos, por el tema de la universidad. Si a eso le sumamos él echo que desde el festival ella le rehuía a su mirada y se mostraba indiferente de su ausencia. Era mas que obvio que esto sucediera

Esa tarde había salido de la universidad y como le quedaban un par de minutos de su antiguo instituto, decidió ir a ver a su persona más importante. El día estaba clamo y no había transito, por lo tanto llego en un tiempo menor de lo esperado. Ni bien entro al establecimiento se choco de frente con Mai y Tate, quienes huían de Mikito y Shiho. No pudo evitar sonreír, esos chicos les caían muy bien.

Gracilmente e ignorando a sus viejos admiradores / as se dirigió hasta el jardín donde la había conocido. Se encontraba exactamente igual que hacia ya un año. Sonrió nuevamente, una niña se encontraba parada, admirando sorprendida la belleza del paisaje. La saludo suavemente cuando paso a su lado y siguió con su recorrido.

El timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases hacia unos minutos había sonado. Por lo tanto se dirigió hacia donde creí que la pelinegra estaría. Hacia un par de días que no la veía y la ilusión de volverla hacer teñía su alma. Llego hasta el claro donde solían juntarse las Himes que todavía permanecían en el instituto y lo vio.

Mai era abrazada posesivamente por Mikoto quien le sacaba la lengua a Tate que a su vez era agarrado por Shiho por el brazo. Midori, quien había vuelto de su excursión con su profesor, charlaba animadamente con la hermana mientras Shoko jugaba con su bebe. Alisa, extrañamente, peleaba con Takeda y Miyu paresia indiferente a todo. En medio de todo ese barullo Nao jugaba tiernamente con las manos de Natsuki y la pelinegra le correspondía con una sincera sonrisa.

Lo vio, lo comprendió y le dolió. Pensó en irse pero Mai ya la había invitado a quedarse y Midori la jalaba de un brazo. Esas actitudes entre la pelinegra y la pelirroja continuaron durante toda la tarde, pasando de ser percibido para todo menos para ella.

Tanteo con su mano hábil todo lo que la rodeaba, hasta que encontró una almohada. Suspiro y se abrazó a ella. Cerró los ojos y otras lagrimas la golpearon. Necesitaba alguien que abrazará, que le susurrara al oído que no se preocupase que todo estaba bien.

Pero los castillos de arena siempre se desmoronan. Lo había aceptado, para ella Natsuki era inalcanzable, como una estrella. Ella estaba a su lado pero su corazón estaba a millones de años luz. Inocentemente volvió a estirar los brazos hacia el techo.

Sabia perfectamente que no tenia sentido lo que estaba haciendo, que era inútil, que había perdido. Sabia que ya nada podía hacer, salvo permanecer a su lado como leal amiga que siempre seria.

- Resignación- de sus rosados labios salió esa dolorosa palabra a la que se veía condenada.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ohayo:

si bien no soy benevolente de los fianles tristes (los odio ) hoy en dia me siento hasi. Yo AMO el ShizNat pero esto salio hasi..... porfavor no me maten y comenten

Ya Ne!


End file.
